


No use crying over spilled milk

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Family life of Dean and Castiel, Football Player Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, trigger warning: stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason hasn't been alright since Dean went into anaphylactic shock during his wedding day to Castiel and Dean isn't sure what to do to help him, Castiel's busy trying to balance the surprise at his doorstep, and Sam and Gabriel get the book of life thrown at them.</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Seven months</p><p> </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are SIXTY of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	No use crying over spilled milk

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean cradled Mason who sucked on his sippy cup blinking up tiredly at Dean who smiled affectionately down at the toddler. Mason held the sippy cup weakly, as Dean took most of the support of it. Mason drank his water with soft blinks, this was how Dean put down Mason every nap and bedtime. Mason held onto Dean’s shirt weakly with the other hand, Dean blinked back at his baby boy when a drill noise made Dean look very annoyed. Dean sighed as Mason started to suck more awake again.

 

“Must you do that now?” Dean asked, as he heard Castiel trying to take out the Camera from the room. 

 

“Um….yeah. The recall and stuff.” Castiel lied, as Dean turned to look at him. 

 

“You know I put Mason down at this time. Couldn’t you plan it more better.” Dean eyed Castiel who looked at him. 

 

“Sorry, I’ll be out in a moment.” Castiel confessed, as he started to unscrew the next screw. 

 

“Shouldn’t you have the Alarm company do that?” Dean asked as mason finished his sippy cup, Dean took it away from his lips to sit it on the floor before cradling Mason to his chest. Mason started to suck on his thumb tiredly.

 

“They were suppose to do it two weeks ago.” Castiel stated. “I got tired of waiting.” 

 

“You are going to electrocute yourself.” Dean sighed, as he stood awkwardly, moving to place Mason in the crib. Mason was too tired to argue, and let out the start of fusing as he sucked his thumb. Dean lightly touched his cheeks that started to get covered in tears.

 

“No I won’t-Ouch.” Castiel cursed yanking his hand away, as Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

“What was wrong with the Cameras again?” Dean crossed his arms walking over to Castiel. 

 

“They...spontaneously catch fire.” Castiel lied as Dean patted Castiel's leg to come down. Castiel hesitantly obeyed, before Dean took the drill from him. Dean started up the ladder to Castiel’s horror, but in almost a minute, Dean had disconnected the camera with ease before coming down and handing Castiel the drill and Camera.

 

“Now get out.” Dean commented annoyed. Castiel opened and closed his mouth, as Dean lightly shoved him out the door slamming the door behind him. Castiel winced at the door coming down the stairs, as Lucifer eyed him from the couch. 

 

“I see the Camera thing is going well.” Lucifer commented.

 

“I see you are still living on our couch.” Castiel snapped back, as the twins rushed past them using toy guns to laser each other. “Hey hey! It’s nap time for Mason! Put those away or go outside!” 

 

The kids laughed bolting out the front door, bolting past two people who tried to knock. Castiel groaned as he noticed, setting the stuff down he moved to the door. 

 

“Kids! Be more careful!” Castiel called as he walked over to the older couple. “I am so sorry about them. Can I help you?”

 

“...” The couple looked at him in silence, before the older man moved to place arms around him tightly which Castiel was taken back about. The woman started to cry without a word. Wait… Castiel felt a tear slid down his face as he tightly move to hug the man hugging him. 

 

“G-Grandpa.” Castiel choked out. This...was his mother’s parents. They...were suppose to come down today, but Castiel got so distracted with everything going wrong...he forgot about what was going right. 

 

The man pulled back, as he wiped his own tears. 

 

“You look so much like her. I see my baby girl in you.” The man spoke, as Castiel’s mother went over to hug him. 

 

“My wee little one.” The grandma spoke as Castiel hugged her even tighter. His...grandparents…

 

“Dean! Claire!” Castiel choked out. “Nina! Nathaniel! Come here please!” Castiel pulled away as the twins bolted over. Castiel standing them in front of their great grandparents, Nina and nathaniel looked confused. 

 

“Sorry, oldies, We aren’t interest.” Nina spoke moving to go play but Castiel yanked her back. 

 

“They aren’t trying to sell us something.” Castiel shushed her before looking at his grandparents. “This is Nina and Nathaniel. Nina, Nathaniel these are your great grandparents.” 

 

Nina and nathaniel blinked up at them, as the grandma kneeled down to them, though she was short herself.

 

“I’m grandma Gwen and this is grandpa Mark.” Gwen spoke softly, as she softly touched their red waves of hair, before she pulled them into a loving hug which the twins softly hugged back. 

 

“Dean!” Castiel spoke, as he happily bolted back towards Mason’s room, throwing open the door with a loud bang as Mason broke into loud sobs. 

 

“Seriously?!” Dean snapped, as Castiel winced at the noise. 

 

“Please put him down in a moment. Please.” Castiel walked in as he picked up Mason, Mason instantly started to try to reach out for Dean who followed Castiel out of the room. “Claire!”

 

“Coming!” Claire’s annoyed voice echoed from her room, as they walked back down the stairs. 

 

“NO!” Mason cried loudly hitting Castiel harder than he normally did, as he reached for Dean. “MUM MUM! MUM MUM!” 

 

“Mason!” Dean gasped when he hit Castiel hard in the face enough to draw blood from his lip.

 

“Ouch! Mason!” Castiel groaned holding his lip, as Dean moved to take Mason who started to cry loudly nuzzling into Dean’s neck. Castiel licked his lips, as Dean rocked Mason. 

 

“Mason.” Dean breathed pressing kisses against his neck, Mason started to calm down. Mason sucked his thumb as he nuzzled into him. “Are you okay, baby?” 

 

“Y-Yeah.” Castiel touched his lip, as Dean rocked Mason. 

 

“You're bleeding.” Dean spoke touching Castiel’s lip.

 

“We’ll deal with it later.” Castiel licked his lip lightly swatting Dean’s hand away. “Everyone meet your great grandparents.” Dean’s eyes traveled to the older couple in the room, he could see the features. He could see the resemblance. Castiel had his grandfather's eyes, but his grandmother’s ears. 

 

Mason started to fuss lightly tired and wanted to sleep, as he sniffed. 

 

“Nite nite.” Mason whimpered. 

 

“One second Mason.” Dean lightly touching his face before walking up to the couple. “H-Hi! I’m Dean. I-I’m your grandson’s mate.” 

 

“Pleasure to meet you! You look more beautiful than the photos!” Mark laughed. “Our little Castiel is one lucky duck to have someone as perfect as you” 

 

“Th-Thank you!” Dean spoke rubbing his belly with one hand, as Mason started to cry louder. 

 

“How far along are you deary?” Gwen smiled at his rounding belly.

 

“Seven months.” Dean spoke as Mason yanked at his shirt, trying to nuzzle and get his attention as he fussed. Dean rocked him casually on his hip.

 

“Mum mum, look. Look me.” Mason cupped his face softly but Dean didn’t turn to look. 

 

“Oh! I am just so excited to meet her.” Gwen covered her mouth happily. “I bet you are just as excited too!”

 

“Mum mum mum…” Mason whimpered. “Look mum mum. Look me.” Mason tried harder to pull Dean’s face to him, his movements however still soft and never TOO forceful, more like a suggested movement. Mark watched Mason with Dean, taking in how the toddler reacted to him. 

 

“Do you have a name planned out?” Gwen asked, as Dean looked down at his belly.

 

“Castiel has a name lined up for her.” Dean laughed. “He’s been excited to actually name one all on his own. I’m willing to let him name her, and trusting him on this.” 

 

Dean was trying to ignore the child who kept trying to get his attention.

 

“When I let Mark name our little Rowena...I was scared too.” Gwen spoke smiling softly petting a locket on her neck. “Best decision of our lives… He will surprise you. They always do.” 

 

“Mum mum Nite nite! Nite!” Mason cried chewing on his hands, roughly pressing his face into Dean’s neck, his body fidgeting against Dean’s belly a bit roughly trying to lay in Dean’s arms. 

 

“Mason.” Dean cooed to the child trying to calm him, trying to place Mason back on his hip. “If you will excuse me. It’s way past his nap time.” 

 

“Please. Do what you must Deary. We will be here when you get back.” Gwen cooed pinching Dean’s cheek softly, which made Mason literally scream and freak out in Dean’s arms trying to hit Gwen.

 

“NO! NO! NO!” Mason freaked, at her touching his mum mum. 

 

_ No one touches mum mum!  _

 

_ I won’t let mum mum ever be hurt again!  _

 

_ NO! I WON’T LET THEM! _

 

_ GET AWAY! _

 

“MASON! NO!” Dean yanked his body away from her, as Mason choked out in surprise. “NO HITTING!” Mason started to loudly cry in distress at Dean’s angry voice, before Dean sighed in frustration and scooped him up to lay in his arms. 

 

Mason is just tired. 

 

Mason just needs a nap. 

 

Dean cradled mason close, starting to rock him as he hummed which Mason almost instantly calmed sucking his thumb. “Nite Nite, Mason.” Using the same goodnight words they use when he put him down for a nap. 

 

“Nite nite, mum mum.” Mason cooed back, blinking up with teary eyes. Dean smiled lovingly at the toddler pressing kisses to his forehead as Mason nuzzled into Dean’s chest. Dean started to walk down the hall, when Castiel’s hand grabbed for his shoulder 

 

“Please don’t lay with him. Just put him down and come out.” Castiel spoke. He wanted Dean to be there in one of his happiest moments of his life. Reconnecting with family that actually wanted him….His mother’s parents. Yes he had talked on the phone to them every night, but he wanted Dean to be part of this moment. If Dean laid down with Mason he could be in there for hours.  “There’s so much time we lost...All of us...as a family, christmas’ and holidays- I don’t want to miss anymore.”

 

“I will try my best. You know how mason gets when he is like this.” Dean spoke in a whisper, as Mason sucked his thumb, tears sliding down his face. Dean didn’t give Castiel a chance to argue as he moved to his own bedroom and slammed the door. 

 

“That was your...youngest...wasn’t it?” Mark spoke making Castiel jump. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“It’s okay. It’s my fault for being so jittery.” Castiel turned to look at him licking his cut lip.

 

“...He...truly loves your mate.” Mark commented, as Gwen talked to claire. 

 

“He can’t stand to be away from him. I mean you saw what happened when I tried.” Castiel touched his lip sadly.

 

“...He seems...in my opinion to have Separation Anxiety.” Mark spoke softly as Castiel eyed him. “...As I spoke to you over the phone, I’m a child psychiatrist...If you would like. I can help try to ease his Anxiety while we are here.” 

 

“...Yeah. That would be perfect, Grandpa.” Castiel confessed, as Mark patted him on the back softly. 

 

“Everything is going to be okay.” Mark stated as he lead Castiel to the living room. “So...tell me how you and your mate met…” Mark asked as Castiel started from the beginning, a love story like no other.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked into the bedroom, tired after such a long day to find his mate curled around the toddler who held a pacifier that he sucked on randomly as he slept. Dean still in his regular clothes, even wearing shoes. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, it was obvious on his appearance. Castiel softly moved to his mate, taking off Dean’s shoes. 

 

Dean didn’t stir. Dean breath easy, as Mason slightly woke from the movement. The only sign, of his wakening was Mason quick and needy sucking on his pacifier. Still very much asleep, as Castiel slid the blankets over Dean, lucky for the fact Dean’s maternity clothes were pretty comfortable. A long shirt and yoga pants, which Dean had to admit Dean’s ass looked perfect in it. 

 

Castiel took off his jeans, and his shirt putting on some pajamas. Dean could see his grandparents tomorrow, since they were staying in the guest bedroom and would be here for a week. Castiel climbed into the bed next to Mason, Mason woke at the movement, his tired eyes blinking as he looked at the form. 

 

“It’s okay, buddy.” Castiel breathed touching Mason’s bare stomach, since Mason’s shirt got pushed up in his sleep. Mason blinked tiredly at him, Calmed. Dean continued to sleep, as his breath easy and slow. Mason sometimes slept in their bed. However, Castiel normally slept on the other side of him, with Dean in the middle. He had never attempted to actually sleep next to Mason with no Dean protection, or if he did, it was when mason was too asleep to notice. “Go back to sleep.”

 

Mason sucked at his pacifier, blinking till Castiel was very close to Mason. Once Castiel had settled, he was surprise when Mason gripped onto his shirt tiredly blinking at him. 

 

Mason slowly yanking the shirt closer, which Castiel hesitantly scooted closer, Mason now squish closely in the middle of his parents. Castiel slowly relaxed as Mason turned laying in his stomach, One hand gripping Dean’s shirt the other holding Castiel’s. Mason buried his face into Castiel’s shirt closing his eyes to sleep. 

 

Castiel smiled affectionately at his son showing him affection. Castiel hesitantly brought an arm around Mason, which mason didn’t stir and started to sleep. Cradling Mason closer, he closed his eyes, both falling to sleep.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Sam’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam stirred slightly to a noise, slowly coming to the realization that Gabriel was the one making the noise. Gabriel kept tossing and turning uncomfortably, rubbing his belly. Sam sat up slightly as Gabriel opened his eyes to Sam’s movement.

 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Sam mumbled rubbing his eyes as Gabriel sat up.

 

“T-That burrito wasn’t sitting alright with me.” Gabriel panted, in a light sweat. Sam moved to him touching his skin. 

 

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Sam asked concerned. “You don’t have a fever. How often have you thrown up?”

 

“I-I’m mostly just uncomfortable.” Gabriel confessed. “And I just have to pee like crazy, which I really feel like I need to do now.” Gabriel moved to sit up, when suddenly he looked down embarrassed. Sam wondered why he stopped when he noticed the liquid spilling onto the bed. Sam climbed into his wheelchair, tossing on a shirt, before moving to gabriel. “How embarrassing at my age I peed the bed-” 

 

“Gabriel. I don’t think that’s pee.” Sam spoke grabbing the baby bag from the closet as Gabriel went white as a ghost.

 

“I-I’m not read-OUCH OUCH OUCH!” Gabriel whimpered at a hard cramp, when it passed he looked at Sam with worry.

 

“Ready or not.” Sam spoke pulling Gabriel into his lap, he wheeled him towards the car. 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam rolled his chair back and forth in the hallway, Nervous and excited all in the same breath. His daughter was going to be born today. Sam glanced at his wristwatch, but Gabriel has been in labor for a hour and Castiel and the others were almost here. Sam only able to get ahold of them about twenty minutes ago. Dean and Castiel were almost here. 

 

The reason, Sam was waiting for them out here?

 

Gabriel’s whimpers of pain starting in the room. 

 

He was embarrassed.

 

The doctors were moving around checking vitals and doing other things, some kept hitting Sam’s wheelchair, others having to ask him to move, but with him in his chair, it was a lot more effort to maneuver out of the corner next to Gabriel’s bedside. 

 

He told Gabriel he was going to wait out for Castiel and Dean who were lost in the hospital but in reality he didn’t want his chair to be hit. He didn’t want people to look down at him, like he was so small. He didn’t want any more reminders of his terrible circumstances.

 

“Sam!” Dean walked over quickly cradling Mason who sucked on his thumb, as Castiel hugged Sam first. 

 

“How is gabe and the baby?” Castiel asked with worry. 

 

“He’s doing okay, the baby is with good vitals.” Sam breathed, as Gabriel whimpered cries started loudly, the nurse opened the door.  

 

“Sir, your mate is ready to push.” The nurse spoke to Sam, as Sam nodded hesitating. 

 

“...What are you waiting for?” Dean stated. “Go help your daughter into the world.”

 

“...” Sam said nothing, as he looked down. 

“Sam? What’s wrong?” Castiel spoke.

 

“...She’s going to only know me like this…” Sam stated touching his chair. “I won’t be able to play soccer with her...or teach her to swim...hike...nothing...I’ve damned her to this...a father like this.”

 

“...So that’s it then?!” Dean spoke, as Sam flinched at his voice. “You want to stay out here and miss your child's birth because you can’t walk?!” 

 

“Dean-” Castiel tried to stop him, but Dean angrily handed Mason to Castiel. Castiel expected Mason to cry but he didn’t. Scared of Dean’s angry voice like Castiel and any sane person was.

 

“No! Sam! You may feel sorry for yourself, but is that what you want? To have your daughter grow up knowing nothing but self hate and oh woe is me?” Dean snapped. 

 

“That isn’t-” Sam turned. “She is perfect! She will be!”

 

“What? So not being able to walk isn’t perfect?!” Dean growled. “What if she  _ can’t _ walk? What if she’s born sickly?! Should you or I tell her she’s worthless?!” Sam’s breath hitched, listening to his words.

 

“...” Sam said looking hurt.

 

“...Castiel has passed out every single time I gave birth.” Dean confessed, Castiel went red.

 

“You promised to never tell!” Castiel hissed.

 

“He passes out every time, yet he is always in there. Even if I got to get a nurse to wake his ass up, and give him a spare bed.” Dean stated. “With mason, he needed stitches.” 

 

“He said you hit him during the birth.” Sam spoke.

 

“When he saw mason coming out.” Dean laughed. “He clipped the table….It happened two for two so far.” 

 

“I won’t with this one.” Castiel mumbled.

 

“My point...is...even though Castiel has a record for passing out, he...always is there holding his hand...Don’t let one thing ruin your child’s birth for you.” Dean spoke taking Mason, which Mason happily nuzzled into his mother. 

 

“SAM!” Gabriel screamed, as Sam turned towards the room before moving to go in. Gabriel was whimpering sitting up in pain, as Sam moved towards Gabriel, not caring if he was in the way or not. This...was his daughter's birth. He took Gabriel’s hand who whimpered in pain, sobbing and screaming, as Sam nuzzled into his tight grip. The only relief either of them got was the loud crying of their little girl. Sam’s eyes moved to the little baby, who moved and cries loudly, watching as they cleaned her. Gabriel was too tired to keep awake after the almost instant relief, his soft breaths made Sam turn to him. Sam kissed his hand softly, as Gabriel rested. 

 

“Since the omega’s asleep.” A voice started making Sam turn, looking up at the nurse that held a pink bundle in her hands. “How would you like to hold her?” 

 

Sam didn’t get a chance to respond as the baby was placed into her hand. Looking down at the little brown haired girl, with the sea green eyes, who blinked tiredly looking around at everything with wonder. The little girl. Their little girl. The surprise. 

 

Sam realized water was falling on her face, his tears. Sam wiped them away quickly unable to stop looking at her. She blinked slowly. 

 

“Hi...Elena…” Sam breathed as he softly took her little hand in his. “...I’m your daddy...daddy sam.” Sam sniffed as she didn’t react. “And I love you with all my being. We both do.” Elena started to scrunch her face, whimpering as she started to cry. “Hey, Hey...little one. No tears.” 

 

Sam nuzzled into her, as she sobbed, when a shift on the wheelchair made a little squeaking noise, that almost instantly silenced the baby. Sam blinked in surprise as Elena started to whimper but Sam moved his chair slightly making the noise again. Which Elena lit up at. Opening and closing her mouth in a small attempt of smiling. She liked the noise?

 

“...You like my stupid old squeaky chair?” Sam laughed making the noise again which she seemed to light up. He moved back and forth which got her to react happily. God, she was perfect. Sam’s nuzzled into her. She loved him for his flaws. 

 

“Of course she does...that noise meant that daddy was home.” Gabriel breathed, Sam glanced up seeing Gabriel trying to stay awake, as he reached down touching his daughter’s hair. “...She must have felt all the happiness I felt to know you’re home from work...That squeak always made my heart race…” 

 

Sam’s eyes moved to Gabriel who was trying his hardest to stay awake, Sam softly leaned over kissing Gabriel’s cheek, as Gabriel hummed in response. 

 

“...Rest my love.” Sam breathed, as Gabriel nodded tiredly before resting his head, Sam’s eyes moved to his beautiful mate to his daughter. 

 

The two people in the world the mean the most to him…and he loved him more than anything.

 

___________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Somewhere else**

  
  
  
  


Ambriel slammed into the room, as the wolf glanced up from his food.

 

“I-I heard they went to the hospital!” Ambriel choked out. “Is she here? Is my baby here?”

 

“It wasn’t their baby.” Azazel chewed as he eyed her. “He’s only seven months, Ambriel-”

 

“You mean  _ I’m _ only seven months.” Ambriel growled at the mention of Dean. “That bastard won’t have my baby girl for much longer! Then Castiel will have no obligation to stay with him!” 

 

“Whatever you say crazy, but I want Cameras.” Azazel looked to the wall where the Camera feeds were cut and now showed no pictures.

 

“I’m working on it.” Ambriel frowned turning and storming off. “You aren’t the only one suffering.” Whimpering from chuck’s room made Azazel sigh, shit he couldn’t remember the last time he fed him. 

 

“Coming chuck.” Azazel spoke as he walked into the back with his own food, moving to sit next to chuck’s bed, as Chuck looked at him weakly. Begging for Death. “You’ll time will come, just not today.” 

 

Chuck whimpered as Azazel held out a spoon of cereal, chuck hesitated but opened his mouth to reveal his teethless mouth, as Azazel slid the spoon in. His eyes drifting to the amputated foot chuck now wore. No need for chains any longer. He obeyed now. He loved Azazel now. Broken by time. With a little persuasion. 

 

“...Soon, chuck.” Azazel patted Chuck's mouth of spilled milk as Chuck nuzzled against the hand that would hurt him without a passing thought. “...soon.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love and support!
> 
> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
